Garen Kya
Garen Kya was adopted by Elk Kya in 59 ABY, an orphan in the local nursery in Theed, and when he came of he age he signed up in the Naboo Royal Guard and defended it from the Trade Federation and Separatists in his thirties - losing his father in 32 ABY. After the Clone Wars, supporting the Empire, Garen signed onto the ''Colossus'', the vessel that ran from Naboo to Coruscant, and served aboard that until it's untimely demise. When he returned, he discovered that his estate had taken on war orphans, and immediately fell in love with one of them. Garen married a woman he knew as Lylithe Kya, who was in-fact Lorelei Dusa, a Jedi Padawan who had survived Order 66. Imperial Corruption Garen Kya had fought in the Clone Wars, and knew how much chaos could come about from disagreeing with the government. He became an ardent supporter of the Empire, dabbling in politics, his wife disapproving - but she managed to keep him home long enough for them to have a daughter in 17 BBY - Cesca Kya. He often made trips to Coruscant, the first Kya to do so, becoming a Lord. Kya went on to become an instrumental figure in the Empire, having a short term in the Imperial Senate as Chancellor. Not long after this, he played a part in the Second Clone Wars, caught up in the treachery of the Arkanian cloners and the machinations of the Emperor. However, his success following the war marginalised him, and the Imperial Court rallied, crushing him. Kya returned to Naboo an angry and bitter man. His wife only found out of his involvement in the Empire's heart much later. Taking his daughter out with him on trading trips, he and her grew close, eventually, and Garen took back his old life. When the Rebellion began in 2 ABY, Kya saw the opportunity to regain his lost power. Telling his wife that the Alliance represented a grave threat to the future of their children, and signed up as an Imperial pilot. He was detected by the Imperial Court, who eagerly awaited him making a mistake. Flying fragile TIE fighters, Garen was infuriated by the dangers he and all pilots were placed in, disapproving of the Empire's 'use it and bin it' mentality. He was shot down at the Battle of Turkana when the Rebel Alliance fielded it's new X-wing fighters, and declared officially dead. The Emperor seized his assets, taking his home as his own. The Imperial Court prevented him from remedying his situation, and his wife fled from Naboo into the Rebel Alliance, believing him dead. Trapped in legal limbo, Garen's fury sharpened, and he was finally approached by the Prophets of the Dark Side, his Force sensitivity revealed. The First Sith Garen Kya leapt at the chance for more power, but Supreme Prophet Kadann distrusted Garen, keeping him low in the heirachy, his zealous Imperial support twisting into a dark and angry incarnation - a paltry farseer, Garen nonetheless had his chance in 4 ABY, when the majority of the Prophets abandoned the Empire, other Dark Jedi also fleeing. Garen became the new Supreme Prophet, working with other loyal Prophets to create the Dark Force religion and strengthening the weakened Empire. The Empire under Iceheart grew increasingly distrustful of the Prophets and Dark Jedi that remained loyal, and friction resulted in, in the aftermath of the Grand Moff's attempt to take control of the Empire, the Dark Jedi rebelled, pushed over the edge by the annointment of Emperor Iaius and his Imperial Knights, lightsiders in the heart of the Empire. Grabbing allies within the Senex sector, Pentastar Alignment and other warlords, the Dark Jedi and Prophets formed a Sith Empire. Supreme Prophets Kya was placed as the second-in-command beneath Lord Garonnin, whom claimed the title 'Darth Sanguinis' when he discovered a treasure trove of Sith artefacts on Korriban. Kya immediately began intriguing against the 'Sith', considering the Dark Jedi pretenders. His schemes pushed the Sith into power, but it revealed his identity, his wife, now a Jedi, marching on his flagship and revealing herself. The duel that followed shattered Garen's fragile mentality as he realised that the Empire had been reformed enough to be supportable for his family, and he'd been continuing the violence for his own gain. He'd betrayed his family and loyalties. Fleeing to Sarafur, Garen sought to end his days on that world; what he found created a true threat out of him. The Sith Holocron of Gorog greeted him in a Sith tomb, and taught him the skills of the Sith. Annointing himself Darth Rem, Garen mutilated his body with a Taozin shaped limb, and attacked the Emperor. Murdering him, he sent on his Sith Holocron, and that of Darth Millennial, to Lord Garonnin, knowing full well the Dark Jedi would not gain access to the Holocrons. The Imperial Knights hunted down Darth Rem and killed him, but were decimated in the effort. The Empire reverted to Iceheart's control, and the warlords abandoned the 'Sith' in a firestorm over Korriban. Sources *The SWC Senate - 12 BBY *The Shattered Galaxy Game (first introduced) *41 ABY - Shadow Games (cameo)